Reveal Your Secrets
by Sjearsjel
Summary: The young Celeste knew she was more than normal, but without a father and a sheltering mother until she died, Celeste didn't get the answers to her questions. But one special school and a mysterious letter guides her through her uncertain life.


**Reveal Your Secrets** -

_The young Celeste knew she was more than normal, but without a father and a sheltering mother until she died, Celeste didn't get the answers to her questions. But one special school and a mysterious letter guides her through her uncertain life. _

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything relating to "Harry Potter" or its content...yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Yeah, but I do own my OC(s)

_**A/N**_: Welp, here is my first attempt at a HP fic. I tried ok, don't kill me over giving effort. xD I'm still struggling with other parts to it so this is just the beginning I thought I'd publish. I am going to be as accurate as possible as I've seen all movies a zillion times and I'm half-way through the 4th book. I'm getting there...So enjoy my little piece of my...imagination/brain power/randomness/thoughts...yeah.

* * *

My life has always seemed to be a mystery. I felt like many things were kept hidden from me by the adults in my life who seemed to know me well. My mother was a very sheltering person, home schooling me and keeping me away from many social opportunities for a growing girl. Her actions led me to have less friends than I can count on one hand. Yet, she said it was for a reason. She always told me I was a very special, gifted girl, even stating that I was different from the other neighborhood children, but she never specified how. The only thing I though was special about me was my smarts for someone my age, even being home schooled, I probably could outsmart many of the public school children. I was told that my differences were so special that it was better for me to interact with other people, people like me. At the time she said these things, I had no idea what she was really saying. I just though she wanted to protect me from whatever unknown dangers where out there from me, and I never interacted with those people like me, since as far as I knew, they didn't exist.

So I led a solitary life. I believe she sheltered me from another person whose piece is missing from my puzzle; my father. My mother claims that he abandoned her and me not long before I was born. She never spoke of him and whenever I would ask questions about him, she would say it hurts too much to talk about it. I learned to not speak of him, so sadly he would drift out of my thoughts. Not even a name was ever given to me. I was the daughter of Elisabeth Foster and Unknown Man.

Yet there were a few small things that I did know about my family; they were also "special", well at least my mom was. She seemed to radiate a light from her, a magical type of feeling. She could do things I could not explain. Little things I noticed; a book randomly appearing in front of her, a window would close without her going near it. I knew she tried to hide it from me, but I knew something was going on. And even though I knew something was going on, I just wanted to brush it aside and not get mixed up in any other mysteries in my life. To me, she was the only "different" person, like myself, I had in my life. But that all changed when I was 7 years old, and she became terribly ill and died. I was all alone.

I was sent to live with my aunt, my mother's sister since there was no one left in my family to turn to. She lived on the other side of town. I was still home schooled with her. My aunt, Amelia Clark was just as sheltering as my mother. She was a lonely woman whose husband had died years ago, so I did feel her pain about being alone. She too did not discuss my father when I asked her about him. Yet I didn't know if I believed her when she said that she honestly didn't know her sister found a man and had a child with him until after I was born and she still didn't know a thing about him. She also said that while she loved her sister and lived so close, they rarely talked. After the schooling season, and the summer began, I started to press her for anything I didn't already know.

"Aunt Amelia, can you tell me about my mom?"

"I don't think there is anything else other than what she told you and what you already know my dear."

"Yes, but I feel like she was hiding things from me, things even about me, things she knew about me, that I didn't know."

"Well, there isn't much else than what you already know. Born Celeste Elisabeth Foster on February 13th 1983, in Ottery St. Catchpole, dark brown eyes and hair, a mischievous little child as I've heard Elisabeth say the few times we spoke of you, very smart, a bit temperamental when you didn't get your way, half-blood…" Amelia gasped as she didn't realize what she said until it was too late.

"Half-blood?"

"Umm, nothing dear, I, I'm confusing myself…" The quick ring of the telephone was a relief for Amelia. I sat their annoyed until she was done, a good 10 minutes later. I was just frustrated about many things, so I dropped the subject. When she was done on the phone, she went into the kitchen to occupy herself with something, hoping I wouldn't bring up the question again. I stood up from my seat and made my way upstairs to my room, my aunt just nervously watched me leave and didn't say a word. I was tired of the unanswered.

The summer dragged on as boring as ever and it seemed so long, I was alone, I still had no friends and sometimes I rarely went outside of the house. The only enjoyment I had was visiting the near by horse farm and petting the soft noses of the horses. I seemed to like these animals a lot. My aunt knew I was hurting, for various reasons, but she didn't do much to help my cause. We didn't talk about the things I tried to clear up earlier, and I didn't mention anything. One day close to the end of the summer I went outside to get the mail for Aunt Amelia. I don't know why but I always expect something to come for me but it never does. But today was different. As I returned inside, I looked through the various letters and noticed one addressed to me. Before I could open it, Aunt Amelia appeared and I gave her all the letters but mine.

"What's that." she questioned.

"There is a letter addressed to me." I said it nervously, but I was also very excited.

"May I see it." she asked almost immediately, I hesitantly gave it to her. She walked to the couch and sat down to state at the unopened letter. I went to sit next to her, her face looked a little pale and her hands were slightly trembling. Could a simple letter cause this much distress?

"Aunt Amelia what is it?" I questioned softly.

"Well, I guess it's time, the truth can't be kept from you any longer after this…and your mother most certainly would want you to know…when the time was right." All I could do was stare at her. Explosive feelings were bubbling up inside me, was I really going to learn the truth, the truth about…something, but I didn't know what. There were so many mysteries that had a myriad of truths to be revealed. She handed me back the letter and told me to open it. I was so excited that I almost ripped up the envelope. I unfolded the contents, looked up at her and back down, and began to read.

"It's says Dear Miss Foster, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My hands were shaking the whole time I read the letter. Aunt Amelia just stared at me with an anxious look on her face, as is waiting for more words, questions, from me.

"I…I don't…know what to say. Ummm, ok, well, my mother always said I was…special." I trembled over ever word. She spoke up.

"Celeste, I know this is hard, and a bit unnerving but, you are…a witch." She tried not to smile, I could tell.

"I…I, still don't know what to say…So does that mean, my mother…" I trailed off.

"Your mother is what they call a half-blood. She, like me, has one magical parent and one Muggle, or non-magical parent. I was told by your mother to inform you when the time was right, this being the time."

"Wait, then do you know anything about my father? If my mother told you that? Was he a…wizard?" my anticipation was extreme.

"I - I'm not really sure about your father, but my best guess was that he is one, yes." Once again Aunt Amelia felt insecure on the topic.

"Well, if he is one then maybe it would be easier to find out who he is if I can find a clue at this school, I bet someone there knows!" I spoke rapidly but with that uncertain tone still. It was still hard to believe and it all seemed to happed at once. Yesterday I felt normal, but today I could almost call myself a whole new person.

"Well, uhh, let's first get you settled when the time comes." Said Aunt Amelia. "When does it say you start?" Celeste scrolled through the letter.

"It says term begins on September 1st."

"Well, we still have some time before you begin, I'll send out the owl to alert them that you are attending, and we'll go shopping for your school supplies soon, does that sound ok?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** And...chapter 1 is done. Now I'm still thinking up how I want the rest to play out so just bear with me and I hope it isn't _that_ bad. :)


End file.
